japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Magician (Character)
The Dark Magician aka the Black Magician in the manga, and in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is a main character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. He appears in the anime and manga. He is a version of the duel monsters card, that is known as the "Dark Magician". Background The duel monsters character whose known as the Dark Magician was created when a young Egyptian name Mahad had fused his ba with "Illusion Magician", by using his ka while fighting Thief King Bakura. Personality His personality is base off of Mahad. He is also easily annoy when a dangerous situation is being made fun of by his student. Appearance He has dark blue eyes, and short dark blue hair. He even wears a bluish purple outfit attire. He also wills a staff that he uses in battle. His pointy hat has lines running across it too. Spells Dark Magic Attack Dark magic aka Black magic in the Japanese version. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga He appears in all of Yugi's duels. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc He was used in battle against Seto Kaiba, and Maxmillion Pegasus. Battle City arc He was mention by Yugi Muto during the Tournament. However he was used only once in one battle. Virtual World arc Yami Yugi was going to use the Dark Magician as his deck master, but had chosen Kuriboh out of no where instead. He was also used in battle with Tea Gardner. Battle City Finals arc He was used in a battle by Yami Yugi against Priest Seto in a flashback. Waking of the Dragons arc He was used in battle by Yami Yugi in a duel against Rafael. Capsule Monsters arc Dark Magician had saved Yami Yugi during a battle. He had also fused with Yami Yugi in order to protect him harm. Grand Championship arc He was used in many Duels to protect Yugi Muto, and Yami Yugi from harm. Dawn of the Duel arc The Dark Magician as Mahad fended off the ghosts, and battled Diabound. He then continued to serve the Pharaoh in the form of the Dark Magician. Ceremonial Battle arc He was used in a battle by Yami Yugi during the last of his duel against Yugi Muto. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Anime) Alternite Timeline He was used in battle against Jaden Yuki. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' When the "Dark Magician Girl" was Summoned by the effect of "Bond Between Teacher and Student", she became worried when she saw Paradox's monsters. But the Dark Magician encouraged her that victory can be assured if they joined forces with their master. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' He appears during a virtual duel while being summon by Virtual Yami Yugi. He is then used by the real Yami Yugi during a quick duel with Aigami. Video Games The Dark Magician is a playable character in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom *Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters World Championship 2006 *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2006 *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 *??? Quotes *This is no time to be making fun of the situation. *You know what to do *I am here to help you Relationships 'Mahad' 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'The Dark Magician Girl' He gets along very well with her. Knownable Relatives *'Mahad' (creator/fuser and Past Incarnation) *'the Dark Magician Girl' (Student) *'Yami Yugi' (First Server) *'Yugi Muto' (future owner and Second Server) Trivia *In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. He is know as Black Magician. His Japanese version name was also used in the Funimation Uncut DVDs (in both language versions). *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kazunari Kojima *'English' : Michael Sinterniklaas all information on the Dark Magician (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician_(character) Gallery 34343524262828.png|Dark Magician in Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Category:Characters Category:Males